Purple Flames and Golden Flames
by MadelineHatterReaperandMage
Summary: Things aren't always what we think. People don't always except thing. People get hurt and betrayed. People though always have a life line and Rin's life line is a woman of purple flames, a girl of golden flames, and a family like never before. Trigger Warning in Introduction. Please read the trigger warnings.
1. Introduction

This is more of an introduction than a chapter. I do not own Ao No Exorcist. This story will me unique and involve many OCs if you don't like them please do not read.

Trigger Warnings/ Warnings: Cutting, Suicide Attempts, Alcohol Abuse,Swearing, Possible mention of Rape, and things of that nature.

* * *

After everything happened with the Gehenna Gate I thought things would get better that my never ending personal Hell would end. That I wouldn't have to deal with the uneasy looks of my classmates. I didn't have to feel so hateful of myself that I constantly thought of how I could kill myself. I thought I wouldn't have the urge to cut myself when people would look disgusted,scared towards me, or the hateful remarks that were always made at my expense. Somethings are not as we think somethings don't go as planned. The Gehenna Gate incident didn't make people less afraid of me it just help concrete the idea that I was dangerous.

None of ex-wires would say it out loud, but they keep their distance. They excluded me when they could, but for their sake I just smile my fake goofy smile and blow it off. For some reason I still treat them with kindness even though I partially hate them. Maybe it is because they hate me, but who wouldn't I am a demon after all. I believe that I hate them is because they betrayed me, they avoid me, and they couldn't care less about somehow I find it in my cold heart to care about them even though they would watch me burn.

Yuki isn't much better he tries his best, but he always points out my flaws. He has a annoying habit of calling me stupid and saying I have no drive to do anything that I was never going to become a excorist. Even though I act stupid for them I want them to not have to worry about hem knowing that I care about every word they say. I remember what the teachers teach. I just only apply what I need.

The only people I have are the people who have the same issues as me. The same people who gave me the guitar I hide under my mattress. The people who threaten that if I ever took my life to they would revive me and then kill me ten times over, then probably kill themselves. The woman who taught me English and gave me some novels. Especially the woman of purple flames and the girl of golden flames. They are my life line,they are my tie to reality.


	2. I can't believe this is happening

**Ello this is the first chapter of Purple Flames and Golden Flames. Hope you guys like. Review, Fave, and Follow. ~Madeline H.R.M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fences by Paramore. I am not making any profit out of this. I respect her music and I mean no copyright infringement using this song.**

**Please read the Introduction for Trigger Warnings.**

* * *

I was laying on my bed it was probably around 5 in the morning. I had my headphones in my ears. I was listening to my insomnia playlist staring at the bottom of the top bunk. _Ugh I haven't ever been able to sleep soundly unless either of them were there singing me to sleep. I know it is weird maybe juvenile, but the nightmares never did stop unless they were there. _I closed my eyes enjoying the song that was on.

_I'm sitting in a room,_  
_Made up of only big white walls and in the hall_  
_There are people looking through_  
_The window in the door_  
_They know exactly what were her for._

When the song was done I just continued to listen to music almost numbly. After a while I felt someone shaking me I immediately knew who it was so I put on the facade that felt like a second skin. "Rin Wake Up." I groaned and turned over acting difficult. "If you end up late don't blame me." he sighed and walked out the door.

After that I got dressed greeting Kuro and grabbing breakfast. I purposely walked slowly so that I would be late. For some unknown reason we had class earlier than it usually started. Today we are starting bright and early at 7 in the morning. When I walked in the class everyone was sitting down Yuki was talking. "They will arrive any minute."

I raised my hand "Who will be arriving exactly" I asked totally clueless.

"Well if you weren't late you would know" I rolled my eyes "we are having guest to talk about something that I personally do not know what that subject is, Mephisto set it up." Yuki finished.

Next thing we know someone knocked on the door. Yuki smiled and invited them in. Everyone eyes had widened in surprise looking at the four people walking into the room all of them were incredibly young none over the age of 18. My eyes did not widened in surprise for the same reason though. I knew all the people that were standing there in front of me. _Why were they here I haven't seen them since the Gehenna Gate incident and no one knew I had talked to them that day. I still text them often. Yuki face showed that he didn't think that these were the people that was suppose to be talking. _I laughed under my breathe._ He probably thought that it was going to be some important Exorcists. _

"Sorry I think you got the wrong room I would happy.." Yuki was interrupted by Angel who was putting a hairband in her blond hair with hot pink and silver highlights.

"Yukio Okumura I presume and we do not have the wrong room we are suppose to talk to your exwire students." she sounded like she really didn't want to do this. She took a second straighten her silver skirt. Shima was looking at her like she was a goddess. I almost laughed knowing that if he even hit on her he would definitely be blown off.

"What exactly are you going to talk about?" Bon asked looking agitated "You look hardly old enough too teach us anything." Out of the 4 of them the most violent of the group was Eerie she was 12 years old with dark blue hair. She had a switchblade attitude and usually carried a actual switchblade around. The second Bon finished that sentence Eerie was behind him with her switchblade at his throat.

She smiled a venomous smile at everyone's shocked reactions. "I could teach everyone how to kill a fake punk who thinks he's tough." No one moved an where I was sitting the four didn't notice I was even there.

I stood up I was sitting beside, but a few seats down. I stood in the aisle between the chairs. "Eerie I feel hurt I thought that specific switchblade was reserved for me" I got her attention she looked towards me her dark blue eyes got wide and she launched herself toward me almost knocking me down with the force of the hug.I din't have much time to catch my breathe as Angel and the two other joined the other two being 18 year-old Jex who had black hair that pointed out everywhere with acid green tips and 6 year-old Izzy who had dark pink hair.

When me being suffocated was done I turned to see the shock looks of my classmates and brother. _Well shit..._


	3. She Caused a Scene

I could see everyone staring me after I unraveled out of the hug. I knew that I was going to have to explain I just hope that Violet doesn't barg in like she always does cause that would be the cause for even more explaining. Yuki looked at me.

"Explain"

I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck I was nervous. "Everyone meet my second family." I motioned toward them."I would explain fully ,but that would take too long." Angel was standing incredibly close to me, but she always did. Me and her had a bond that no one could break. When we were little I had nightmares a lot she and Violet sang to me to calm my nerves. "In a nutshell Angel and I grew up closely together out of all of them I actual met her first. We grew up from the age of 8." I waved my hand towards Angel who detached himself from me. "I met these two when I was 12" They both waved towards the group Eerie smiling a little bit creepily."and I met this one two years ago." Jex handed me Izzy who clung to me. She snuggled closely to me. "I guess it would be easier for them to introduce themselves because I personally don't know why they are here." Izzy poked me. She whispered that she wanted to go first.

"Hi my name is Izzy and I am six. I am half Emmathy...err..." she struggled with the word.

"Empathy"I supplied the word she needed.

"That's right Empathy Demon. I am half Empathy Demon. That means I can feel what other people are feeling. Ri say when I get older I will be able to change what people feel.I like the color pink." she smiled as she finished. Everyone's eyes had widen.

Jex walked straight forward "Hey the name's Jex. I am half Shifter Demon. Yes that means I can change shape and also change parts of my body to be different metals to be weapons."

Eerie being her usual hyper, sociopath, decided to go next."What's up Losers the name is Eerie and yes it is probably cause I am kinda creepy. My papa was a half Siren demon and half Mimic demon. That means that if I mean to I can make people do things with my voice and if I want to I can copy any noise. Yes I am rude and I am also very proud of my Sociopath personality." She curtsied then tried to climb onto Jex shoulders.

Angel stepped up smiling. "Hello my name is Kazuko Melody, but everyone calls me Angel. My father is Gabriel the actual angel. Also yes all my closest friends are demons and my best friend is the son of Satan who cares I certainly don't. The whole reason we are here is to one teach you guys about Hybrids."She put her hands on her hips and looked at me rolled her eyes and looked back at the class.

I thought Yukio would introduce the class and himself but he had sat at an empty desk. To say that the class and Yukio were shocked was an understatement. They kind of just stared. I decided to introduce everyone. So I went through the line introducing them this helped bring them out of their shocked state. I went to sit back down bringing Izzy with me. Angel studied me seeing if I was alright as she always does. She has a personality that she worries about people constantly. She truly deserves her gold flames.

Yukio ,after fully coming out of his shocked state and giving me a look that meant I would have to explain everything in detail and all I prayed was that Violet would not cause a scene "Well I guess we will continue." he looked towards Angel

Angel started speaking "As I said before we will be talking about hybrids..." she was interrupted by someone screaming.

"MEPHISTO!" The class all turned towards the the door. I chose to share a knowing look with the group. A few moments latter Mephisto ran into the room. Breathing heavily he distanced himself as far as he could from the door.

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" A girl with black skinny jeans, purple tank top, and a grey beanie ran into the room. She had long black and purple hair she was wearing a look that could terrify anyone. Here is the surprise one arm was covered in blood red flames the other covered in the blue flames of Gehenna. She stopped her attack on Mephisto when she noticed there were others in the room. She smiled.

"I'll get you later Mephy" she said smiling a sadistic smile as the flames dispersed as she calmed down she smiled and decided to introduce herself. "Hello everyone I am in charge of the whole lecture today my name is Violet Yukimura. You might wonder about the blue and red flames that I usually use to make purple flames. Well I am the daughter of Satan also I am Yukio's and Rin's Half Sister!" she announced smiling

_Fuck..._

* * *

Ello Favorite, Follow and Review Love you all.~Madeline H.R.M. P.S. don't hold these name definitions against me if I am bit off.

Kazuko- Harmony Child

Yukimura-Snowy Village


End file.
